undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 39
This is Issue 39 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Recap". This issue is Miles-centric. 401, Recap Nobody saw it coming; the zombie apocalypse. Dead people rising and beginning to roam around, attacking every living thing they saw. Nobody saw it coming. Nobody. Jane Vance, my sister, was the thing that made me realize how fucked up everything had become. I killed her, Jane. A hit to the head with a baseball bat. She had turned. I think that was the most traumatizing thing I have ever experienced. I quickly realized that I had to move. My apartment wasn’t safe, and I’d only have food for like two days. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to live in the same place where I bashed in my sister’s head. I met a group of people at a bar; The Rocks. Here we got a call from a man called Gavin Cart. It was weird; he told us that a refugee camp outside Waynesburg was safe. Though a few days later, he told us that he was in Kansas. Well, we took off to find him, but eventually ended up finding Rogersville; a nice small town. On our way to here, we met Ridley and Esther. A young couple, awaiting a child. In the start, Rogersville seemed like a nice place. The problem was the leader; Sylvest Fenrikson. After Al went against him, Sylvest wanted to execute him. Luckily, Sylvest was shot by a stranger; Kerri Mavis. Then you’d think that everything would be good, but no. Chad came in charge of the town. That’s a good thing. But while working on the windmill, Odin got killed by a raider who wanted the windmill. This turned everything around for us. Odin had been like a father for us. Now he was gone. Chad held him a worthy furneral. While Odin was alive, Chad seemed grumpy around him, though it turned out that Chad really liked Odin. This also meant a breakdown for Chad. Garrett White was a former politician. He had always wanted to be in charge of Rogersville, and got mad after Sylvest died; Chad became the leader and not him. He wanted an opportunity to kick out Chad of the town, and he had it now. After a minor argument, Chad held a gun to Garrett’s forehead. This was the perfect opportunity for Garrett. He convinced the other residents in Rogersville that Chad was crazy and not capable of leading the town. He forced Chad to leave. Of course, I went with him. Texas and I were the first ones to follow. Nick and Lia went too, mostly because they’d rather be with us that Al and Ellis. Oh, yea; Al and Ellis stayed. They didn’t want to leave with us. Despite Esther’s pregnancy, her and Ridley went with us. The seven of us left, without a goodbye from anyone. We managed to get a mile out before a car picked us up; William Seck wanted to come with us. He once told me that if Garrett White ever came in charge of Rogersville, he’d leave. And so he did. Following us. Axel got kicked out as well. Him and Peter. Garrett’s henchman, Frank Moore, found Axel’s warehouse. They were kicked out the day after. Kerri Mavis followed them for some reason. I’ve aksed her a couple of times why she left, but she didn’t want to tell. That’s how it looks right now. Two months after we left, we are sitting in an old factory. They once made can openers, but now we use it as temporary shelter. We are going to leave soon. We need to rest, but in a few days, we’ll move on. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues